godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Zilla
Zilla (ジラ, Jira), formerly referred to as the "American Godzilla" and also known as GINO (G'odzilla '''I'n 'N'ame 'O'nly), or also "'''The Original Zilla", is a giant, mutated marine iguana monster kaiju. To most, Zilla was originally thought of as an incarnation of Godzilla, but shared very few similarities with him and was renamed Zilla, "taking the 'God' out of 'Godzilla.'" Ever since, Zilla and Godzilla have been considered to be separate characters. Despite this, the two do still share similarities. During the 1990's, Zilla had risen to the world, traveling across the ocean from French Polynesia all the way to New York City to give birth to his offspring. Godzilla had come to try and befriend the giant. Though Godzilla had succeeded, Zilla was killed by the military, with Godzilla unable to save his life. Biography Origins Zilla was a marine iguana egg on an island in French Polynesia that was exposed to massive amounts of radiation from a nuclear bomb test in 1968. The egg hatched into a gigantic dinosaurian monster which swam to New York City in order to nest. A monstrous mutant lizard born of an atomic blast, a beast of legend was brought into the modern world. The first of its kind, Zilla sought to destroy, traveling a vast distance in order to do so. He traveled from the Polynesian islands, sinking ships in his journey from the Pacific to the Atlantic. Due to his uncanny resemblance to the King of the Monsters, the stealthy reptile was christened the name Zilla. On what appeared to be a normal day, the beast suddenly attacked Sydney! It tore through the metropolis and devoured the innocent lives trapped before it. Godzilla The King of the Monsters The Series Season Three GINO Pending. Personality Zilla was originally a very animalistic, illusive and evasive, yet a rather clever creature. He mostly ate fish, making him a piscivore, which he would also give his offspring. When being attacked, he would try to confuse his offenders and then attack them back, and he even faked his own death when the two Ohio Class Nuclear-Powered Submarines shot two torpedoes at him. After his offspring were killed when the Madison Square Garden was bombed by the military, he showed a great amount of anger towards the humans, who he may or may not have known was somewhat behind their deaths, and also to Godzilla when the King of the Monsters tried to protect them. Zilla was once shown to not run away nearly as much and tried to fight even when outmatched. He faced Godzilla head-on, a move that, while not smart, was brave. After the death of his offspring, he lost his cowardly nature. He faced Godzilla head-on once again, evaded his attacks, and landed several attacks of his own. However, he retreated to the sea when Godzilla was close to killing him and he had just barely escaped Godzilla's grip. When Zilla resurfaced for the final battle against Godzilla, Zilla attacked head-on and though Godzilla tried to save him, Zilla was viciously killed and wounded by the Military. Appearance Physically, Zilla looks like, if not, resembles a giant-sized, flesh-eating dromaeosaur of some sort, with some inspiration from iguanas and of a tyrannosaurus. It has three rows of curved scutes on its back, a large rectangular head, thin but powerful legs, and a multicolored body that gives it camouflage in an urban environment. He has a rough, square-shaped underbite, a long neck, large, fin-shaped scutes (which differ greatly from Godzilla's maple leaf-shaped dorsal plates), and long, powerful legs and arms. He also possesses a seemingly vestigial toe, on the back of, and three dinosaur-like toes on the front of each of its 13.7-meter-long feet. Powers and Abilities *'Physical Strength' - While not as physically powerful as Godzilla, Zilla has shown a high amount of physical strength. He was able to sink three fishing boats by pulling them underwater despite them moving at full speed. * Speed and Agility - Even for a kaiju of his size, Zilla is extremely fast and agile, possessing an impressive land speed of 480 kilometers (300 miles) per hour and can jump to great heights and over long distances, high and far through the air. This speed was showcased in the series by having Zilla be able to outrun multiple squadrons of AH-64 Apaches and, despite being point blank, being able to dodge and avoid missiles launched at him with ease. Zilla even proved fast enough to avoid Godzilla's atomic heat ray. * Amphibiousness - Zilla is suited to live both on land and in water and is a very skilled and maneuverable swimmer. *'Biting and Slashing' - Zilla has five-foot-long teeth and six-foot-long talons, which allow him to burrow through tough surfaces and chomp steel helicopters with little recoil. * Burrowing - Zilla can burrow through solid concrete, allowing him to evade enemies or gain the element of surprise. He has shown remarkable burrowing abilities, able to excavate the thick tar and concrete around New York with ease. Using this advantage, he was able to escape and hide from the United States Army. *'Camouflage' - Zilla's body color scheme is suited to allow it to blend in an urban environment and evade detection. *'Durability' - Durability-wise, small arms fire is useless on him as well as standard tank rounds. The F-18 Hornet's missile compliment proved strong enough to kill him, however it required at least twelve missiles to kill him. * Power Breath - While Zilla lacks Godzilla's iconic atomic breath, he does possess a Power Breath. He can exhale a strong, highly flammable winds of gas from his mouth, which he can also ignite to form a wall or blast of flames. This Power Breath can send things weighing several tons flying away, including cars. Weaknesses Zilla is physically very weak. Its skin can be easily pierced by missiles and artillery and it lacks the strength to tear through suspension cables or knock over buildings. Just one blast of Godzilla's atomic breath could be potentially sufficient enough to destroy Zilla. Gallery Godzilla98.jpg Zilla 1998 - WEAK.jpg Godzilla98-0.jpg Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Water Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Radioactive Monsters Category:Lepidosaurs Category:1990s debuts Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Carnivores Category:Asexual Kaiju Category:Toho monsters